Twist and Turn
by KurosawaCP
Summary: I had a feeling that this phrase meant something significant as to why there was a piece of fruit up my ass. Warning: Shota topping older male.


**Title:** Twist and Turn

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Child!Len/Kaito

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes:** I wrote something disturbing. If you're a Len addict like I am, and you spend a portion of your spare time looking at pictures of him, you've probably seen the picture that inspired this. The one where Kaito is giving children versions of Len and Rin a piggyback ride, and Rin is trying to stick a banana into a place that bananas do not belong. ...No? Okay.

**Warning: **Shota topping older male, but only technically.

* * *

I was having an off morning that day. A bad omen was in the air, I could sense it around me as I glanced around the nearly empty mansion. I could feel the corners of my lips twitch downward, and for good reason. …Just where was everyone?

Pensively, I reached up a hand to run through my hair. The blue tresses were surely messy. Afterall, I had only stayed up the entire night, and decided to wake up from an afternoon power nap a few minutes ago. I couldn't let anyone see me so cranky, it was a bit embarrassing, really.

I groaned, a small growl working its way from the back of my throat as I quickly came to the conclusion that they had all went out without me. They didn't have the decency to leave a note or something? I holed myself up in my room all morning for their sanity, you just don't pull those kind of stunts! Rude.

"Kaito-Nii…" My ears perked up, I didn't have time to respond or turn around before I felt arms grip my waist. A sleepy yawn followed the inquiry quickly, and I concluded that my mysterious hugger had also been left behind.

"Len, Are you feeling alright?" I felt obliged to take his hand into mine, his free one gripped my coat tighter, and a bit warily, I got down to my haunches in order to meet him on his level. "Len?" I repeated.

"Haaaa.. Kaito-Nii," The blonde blinked sleepy eyes at me and I couldn't help the reassuring smile that etched its way onto my face. You couldn't be tentative around half-awake Len Kagamine. It was just impossible.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I tried again, squeezing his hand lightly. I shouldn't have felt relieved when he nodded. But I got to the root of the problem, I felt accomplished. I leaned over a bit and graced him with a kiss on the cheek. His face was hot. Did he have a fever?

"Why don't you go back to bed?" A beat passed. The grip on my hand, nor the grip on my coat didn't loosen. He stared at me with an unreadable expression for a few milliseconds, then he mumbled something that I _almost_ didn't catch. "W-What was that?" The hell was that supposed to mean?

"Twist and turn." He reiterated.

"I don't comprehend…?" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Will Kaito-Nii come back to bed if I go back?" Len switched topics, and I chuckled lowly. I didn't expect anything less from an 8-year old.

"Do you want me to keep the nightmares away?" He nodded accordingly to my question, a small sniffle escaping him. He seemed surprised at his own wariness. He quickly put his hand over his face, cheeks flushing a little.

"K-Kaito-Nii…"

The smaller Vocaloid dropped his hands to his sides only to lift them back up in a gesture that said that he was demanding to be picked up. This kid was my Achilles heel, I swear. Well, him, and icecream. Oh, icecream…

I growled again, only seeming to snap out of it when the blonde now in my arms nuzzled my neck. He shouldn't do that, I always tend to melt when old girlfriends did that, but since I couldn't exactly eat out an 8-year old male that was considered one of my younger brothers, I just tried to slow my breathing a little, the contact had made my heartbeat speed up. Well fuck.

I opened my bedroom door and was immediately met with a pitch-black room.

I knew that my room was probably a complete mess, I was going to trip over something, I knew this. And yet, I took several steps into this cave anyway. Well to be exact, I took 4 steps, and probably lost my footing when I ran into a bunch of dirty clothes. Luckily, I was close to my bed. I landed on the startled bundle previously in my arms, and he landed on my pillows.

"Shit, sorry!" I flinched inadvertently right after that slipped from my mouth, I wasn't supposed to use foul language around the younger children. I'd hate to influence Len into being an amateur potty mouth. I quickly lifted myself up, analyzing my unfortunate victim.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes tearing up. Probably because I just knocked the air out of him, poor Len. I was guilty. His clothes were all rumpled and undone, probably from his earlier nap. Our eyes locked and he whimpered my name. I just couldn't help but think about how strangely…wrong this seemed.

It wasn't until our breath mingled that I realized that I had zoned the fuck out, and he had leaned up to wrap his arms around my neck, his head snuggling into my collar.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, my voice was gentler this time. He didn't respond. "Len..?" I tried to get his attention. Still nothing from him.

I repressed an irritated sigh, turning over with him and laying onto my back. Len was resting against my chest, and I deemed him as 'asleep'. I supposed that getting upset really worn him out. I could barely even make him out in the dark room, and as I stared at the faint silhouette, I felt my eyes close. Shit, Len really was cute.

The small moan as he woke up a few seconds after I drifted off was lost on me, obviously.

**-v-**

I really needed that extra nap. I came to this little enlightenment after I had opened my eyes and didn't feel like crawling into the dark freezer and dying there. I actually felt sort of refreshed, and I sighed, a small shrug rolled off my shoulders as I sat up in bed.

…Wasn't there something missing here?

Like Len?

Or my freaking pants?

Did I do something in my sleep? The nice moment I had a moment ago seemed to have bailed entirely. Hesitantly, I called out the younger Vocaloid's name. A small giggle nearby had brought my attention to Len sitting on a pile of my clothes. The light that trespassed through the curtains highlighted his face, the smile that graced it was very charming. And I couldn't help but smile back almost immediately. Satisfied that he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Twist and turn!" He yelped, his eyes widening at me.

Uh. That again? Okay.

I took quick notice of all the banana peels that joined the random, miscellaneous icecream wrappers, and junk adorning my bedroom carpet. I felt a twinge of agitation.

"Len," I sighed warningly. Completely ready to unleash a notorious 'Kaito-Nii' lecture on his ass.

He hummed as an answer, hopping off of my filthy shirts, and moving back onto the bed. As I sat up, I felt a pain suddenly jolt in my err— well, my ass. …Have I been hard this entire time?

Len seated himself right beside my legs, unconcerned with where his precious caregiver's pants were at the moment, apparently. "Twist and turn?" I seemed to be getting a sense that this phrase meant something significant as to why I was half-naked and why I felt like I had taken an entire tree up the ass.

"What the hell does that even me—"

There was a long silence that passed between us. Len disrupted it by happily clapping his hands and crawling closer to me. I couldn't move.

There was a freaking banana sticking out of where I usually take a shit.

I couldn't handle this.

How did it get there.

How long had it been in there.

What the actual fuck.

"Twist and turn!"

I let out a strangled moan when my unofficial little brother suddenly grabbed the fruit in me, and forced it deeper. My heavy panting was a new addition to the room. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde.

"Len, no." My tone was firm. His pout was firmer.

"K-Kaito-Nii?"

"Bad boy." I groaned out.

"N-Nii-sama…"

He made a grab for the banana again, I caught his wrist just in time. I was shaking with anxiety. This was odd. This was disgusting. Why was I getting harder from the name calling? Kaito, this isn't the equivalence of dirty talk. I reprimanded myself.

"Mad?" The question was void of ill intentions. I was almost in disbelief, then I remembered that Len was oblivious to what he had just done. Kaito was going to make whoever taught the kid this game his new icecream topping.

I struggled with an answer for him. I couldn't be mad at Len. I sure as hell had a right to be, but it didn't seem fitting for some reason. I was having conflicting emotions.

"..No." I said finally, the blonde tilted his head. He seemed considerate of something, and for a moment, I wondered if he was really oblivious at all.

"Then twist?" Len used his free hand to grab the fruit again, his hand paused there, and he smiled at me. I just…didn't feel mad. I couldn't..

"And turn." I breathed out a moan.

_Over._


End file.
